<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mother's Love by Kitsune_flame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052264">A Mother's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_flame/pseuds/Kitsune_flame'>Kitsune_flame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Magical Resurrection, but not really tho, zombies!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_flame/pseuds/Kitsune_flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna Liddle pays her mother a visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mother's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this story was written around a picture that I found on the internet. This picture to be exact: https://www.listal.com/viewimage/8335924. Since I have never read the comic, I decided to do my own interpretation of this picture. I had originally thought of making this the start of a series, but life has a way of getting in the way and that never happened. But, there is still time and one never knows. </p><p>Also, artist credit goes to Daniel Leister.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joanna Liddle wandered through the empty graveyard carrying a fresh bouquet of flowers. The distant rumbling of thunder made her wish that she had thought to bring her umbrella as well. After a few minutes of walking, Joanna found the tombstone that she had been looking for:</p><p> <i>Alice Liddle. Mother. Lover. Friend. You will be missed.</i></p><p>
  
</p><p>Joanna placed the flowers on her mother's grave and felt the tears start to form.</p><p>"Hey mom. I miss you so much." Joanna sat cross-legged in front of the tombstone and told her mother everything going on in her life; how her college classes were, about the latest crush she had, and everything in between. By the time she was done, the sky was filled with dark storm clouds and lightning forked across the sky. A loud boom of thunder made Joanna jump slightly. As she rose to her feet, she suddenly remembered something that she forgot to mention.</p><p>"I've been having weird dreams lately. There are talking animals and a strange man in a large hat. There is also this dark patch of forest that has something hiding inside. Something dark...and evil. I told dad about my dreams, but he told me not to worry about it. What I didn't tell him was that I've been hearing strange noises and seeing strange lights before I go to bed and when I wake up. This...feels so real and it's scaring me." Joanna leaned over and placed a kiss on her mother's tombstone.</p><p>"I wish you were here," Joanna whispered. "I love you, mom." As Joanna turned to walk away, the sky opened up and covered the graveyard in a blinding sheet of rain. Joanna pulled her jacket over her head and made a mad dash for her car.</p><p>~||~||~</p><p>The ground around Alice Liddle's grave quickly turned to mud under the onslaught of the severe rainstorm. Thunder boomed loudly as Alice's tombstone was struck by lightning. Slowly, a crack formed and began to run down the middle of the tombstone until it fell into two piece on the ground. Little by little, the mud began to move and shift until finally, a hand shot out from the earth. Another hand quickly followed and soon, mud-caked fingers scrambled across the slippery ground. Slowly but surely, a body began to emerge. Dark blond hair, tangled and matted with soil, hid feral blue eyes. The remains of a dark blue dress clung to curves that should not have existed after two years in the ground. The figure lay there on top of the grave, unmoving.</p><p>"Jo...na," the figure croaked. Hands twitched violently and began to move slowly.</p><p>"Jo...anna." The body began to move until it finally reached a sitting position. Alice Liddle looked around in confusion. She had died. She had died defending her baby from the darkness bought on by the Queen. But she was alive again; which meant that the evil had returned as well. Alice tilted her head back and screamed into the storm.</p><p>"JOANNA!!!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>